Mi niñero es un Vampiro
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt es un vampiro de mas de 100 años algo aburrido de su vida prueba hacer de niñero con el hijo de los Anderson y Blaine es un pequeño niño tierno y dulce de tan solo 6 años que luego se convertirá en un chico guapo y sexy de 18 años. / Klaine y Niff, Futuro Mpreg!
1. -Niñero-

**Hola! les traigo un nuevo fic :D de esta pareja ^^ bueno alguien ha visto la serie llamada "Mi niñera es un vampiro"? pues yo no xD me gusta el nombre pero no he visto la serie, bueno aqui kurt es un vampiro de mas de 100 años y blaine es un pequño niño tierno y dulce de tan solo 6 años que luego se convertira en un chico guapo y sexy de 18 años :D**

**Bueno les explicare como seran los padres de Blaine, he leido algunos fics donde los ponen como los enemigos o solo ponen al padre como el tipico homofobico pues bueno en este fic no lo sera, alguien ha visto Buena Suerte Charlie? saben como son los padres Amy y Bob? Bueno asi seran los padres de blaine! el "hombre" sera la mama xDD quise hacer este fic algo gracioso y lindo asi que no me cumplen **

**Bueno eso es todo espero les guste el 1° capitulo apenas es un comienzo, en el siguiente capitulo se sabran donde están algunos personajes :D**

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer algo-pregunto Melissa Anderson, se sentó frente a su esposo con una expresión preocupada, su marido bajo el periódico que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo para después mirar a su esposa.

-Si, dejemos de pelear con Blaine y llevémoslo con mi madre-dijo y su esposa lo miro como diciendo "¿Estás hablando en serio?"-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido

-Amor amo a mi suegra pero la conozco y por eso digo que es mala idea llevarla con ella-dijo mirando a su esposo, James solo pudo susurrar un "Porque"-Ella se la pasaría todo el día de compras y dejaría solo a nuestro hijo y sabes que Blaine no le gusta estar solo, lo odia no importa que le pongan todas las películas de Disney el jamás querrá quedarse solo además Blaine le justa la atención-termino de decir la mujer y su marido asintió como apoyándola.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-dijo después de esa sonrisa que solo tenía Melissa y su pequeño hijo cuando tenían una genial idea-solo para ellos pero para él una idea que terminara en desastre-

-¡Contrate una niñera!-grito emocionada la mujer, su esposo solo alzo una ceja al saber la locura que acaba de hacer su mujer.

-No creo que se-

El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, James solo señalo a la puerta y su mujer solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mira estará a prueba hoy y si no nos gusta buscamos otra pero de verdad necesitamos una para nuestro bebe-dijo para después levantarse e ir directo a la puerta, la abrió y dejo entrar a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color azul cielo con destellos verdes, vestía como un chico que ama la moda y eso le gusto a Melissa era de cuerpo delgado, ese chico era realmente lindo pero no parecía una niñera.

-Hola soy Kurt Hummel y soy la niñera suplente de su hijo-dijo sonriendo mirando a la joven pareja, Melissa sonrió y se acerco a su esposo, james solo asintió como si no le importara.

* * *

_-¡Por favor Kurt!-dijo su amiga Rachel Berry, kurt suspiro por quinta vez fastidiado y siguió leyendo su Vogue, rachel se sentó al lado del chico y le arrebato la revista para después tirarla lejos._

_-¡Hey!-grito algo molesto por la acción de la chica._

_-Kurt sabes cuánto he esperado por un chico como finn? Un chico que no solo quiera sexo o que yo no lo conquiste solo para beber su sangre y dejarlo botado, ¡100 años!-dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo-Kurt por favor solo te pido que vallas a cuidar a los hijos de los Anderson solo por hoy-dijo juntando sus manos como rezando y poniendo un puchero, kurt solo puedo suspirar de nuevo y asintió._

_-Ok lo haré-dijo y la chica lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla emocionada_

_-¡Gracias, Te quiero!-grito saliendo del departamento a paso veloz, kurt sonrió de lado, no podría ser tan malo cuidar a un niño ¿verdad?_

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo perdon por dejarlo tan corto pero es que es algo tarde pero bueno mañana si tengo algunas respuestas subo el siguiente capitulo ^^ **

**En el otro capitulo veremos donde esta blaine como reaccionara cuando sus padres le presenten a Kurt :D**

**Bueno nos leemos luego Bye **


	2. -Blaine-

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí esta la conti un poco tarde pero aquí esta :D perdón por tardar pero bueno espero les guste el capitulo :D**

* * *

-Mira nuestro hijo, Blaine, está en el kínder en un rato mi esposo ira por el y mientras yo te explico un poco de lo que harás-dijo gentilmente mirando a kurt y después vio a su marido, James agarro su abrigo y salió de la casa-Bueno sigamos, te voy a enseñar el cuarto de mi bebe-dijo y guio a kurt, el castaño vio estaba viendo toda la casa, no era ni pequeña ni muy grande, era linda y era obvio que la decoro la mujer, cuando llegaron a la habitación del niño, la mujer abrió la puerta y entraron.

La habitación estaba muy ordenada, no había ni un juguete tirado y eso era muy raro, tenía cobijas de Toy Story y en cada lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche, en las dos había una lámpara en forma de moño y arriba del moño estaba la lámpara, enfrente de la cama estaba un armario, la mujer se dirigió hacia el armario y siguió hablando.

-A Blaine le encantan los moños, así que siempre lleva un moño que convine con su ropa y viéndote se perfectamente que la combinaras bien-dijo con una sonrisa, kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron de la habitación para después dirigirse a la cocina-Mira como primera tarea quiero que le has a Blaine unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, ¿Sabes cómo hacerlas?-pregunto mirando a kurt mientras sacaba las cosas.

-Claro que sé hacer galletas-dijo sonriendo y tomando el lugar de Melissa, "Tengo más de 100 años, obvio se cocinar"-pensó kurt mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa fingida, la mujer siguió hablando pero kurt no la escuchaba estaba haciendo la mescla para las galletas, escucho un auto en la entrada de la casa y supuso que James y Blaine ya habían llegado.

-_Blaine espera-_escucho decir al hombre, al ser vampiro podía escuchar perfectamente como el hombre peleaba con su hijo, Melissa ya no estaba hablando ahora solo estaba sentada frente a kurt mirando cada cosa que hacia el castaño, cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta casi corrió para encontrarse con su marido e hijo.

-Blaine-grito la mujer con los brazos abiertos

-Mami-dijo un niño, con ojos color avellana y cabellos negros, se veía que tenía muchos risos pero el gel los controlaba.

Blaine abrazo a su madre enseguida que la vio y la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño, kurt salió de la cocina y vio la imagen, sonrió con amor, Melissa solto a Blaine y lo guio hacia donde estaba kurt, el menor miro al castaño entre confundido y sorprendido.

¿Acaso estaba viendo un ángel? Su mama dijo que los ángeles existían pero no los podían ver porque era su trabajo cuidarlo pero ¿Por qué podía ver a ese ángel? Tantas cosas pasaban por la pequeña cabecita de Blaine que ya le estaba empezando a doler.

-Hijo el es Kurt y será tu niñero, la persona que te cuidara y jugara contigo cuando nosotros no podamos o estemos fuera-dijo su mama a la altura del pequeño, el menor miro a su mama y luego a kurt, el castaño sonrio con algo de dulzura, el niño era lindo y adorable aunque el no era un experto con niños tal vez podría cuidar al pequeño.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto un pequeño Blaine jugando con sus manitas y algo nervioso mirando al piso, kurt sonrió aun mas y bajo a la altura del pequeño.

-Claro me encantaría per primero tengo que ver como están las galletas que te estoy preparando-dijo y blaine subió la cara mirando con una sonrisa a kurt, le encantaban las galletas y mas las de chispa de chocolate.

-Cariño ve a lavarte las manos y vienes para comer galletas-dijo su mama, blaine corrió hacia su habitacion dejando a los tres adultos solos, kurt se retiro a la cocina, Melissa vio a su esposo y sonrio feliz-Parece que blaine se lleva bien con kurt-su marido asintió y luego sonrio-sabes hace tiempo no me llevas a comer y hoy tenemos oportunidad asi que…-dijo Melissa sonriendo a su marido.

-Pero aquí tenemos comida, para que salir-dijo de lo mas normal, Melissa le dio un golpe a su marido y le lanzo una mirada asesina, kurt salió de la cocina escuchando todo y no sabia si reírse o mejor callarse, el castaño salió con una bandeja de metal con galletas recién horneadas.

-Kurt, mi marido y yo saldremos a comer, te quedas con Blaine y le dices que salimos-dijo sonriendo y jalo del brazo a James antes de que replicara, kurt suspiro y dejo las galletas en la mesa, Blaine seguía arriba tratándose de cambiar sus ropas del colegio por unas mas cómodas y estaba buscando su película favorita para ver con kurt.

Blaine cuando estuvo listo bajo rápido las escaleras y en su manita derecha estaba una película de Disney, corrió hacia la cocina al no encontrar a nadie en la sala y vio a kurt lavando algunos platos al no querer interrumpirlo se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había ahí, kurt desde el principio sintió la presencia de Blaine pero no se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, quería saber cómo era el pequeño y como se comportaba, noto que el pequeño seguía mirando todo lo que hacía y de cierta manera lo ponía nervioso, no sabía la razón y eso era sumamente raro, dejo de lavar y se giro para mirar al menor y le sonrio.

-Bueno Blaine veo que eres un niño muy educado ¿verdad?-dijo y Blaine asintió sonriendo, kurt sin saber porque le correspondió el gesto, ahí iba de nuevo, vio que Blaine tenía una película en su mano y sonrió, le quito la película y lo cargo hacia la sala donde estaba el televisor, Blaine sonrió y se aferro al cuello del castaño.

Se pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas –que Blaine siempre escogía- y también comiendo galletas y palomitas, eran las 8 y los padres del pequeño todavía no llegaban y Blaine empezaba a dormirse, kurt cargo al menor y lo llevo a su habitación, acomodo a Blaine en su cama, lo tapo con sus cobijas y le dio un beso en la frente, Blaine se sonrojo un poco pero cerro sus ojitos, el castaño estaba a punto de salir pero algo lo freno.

-¿Kurt puedes acostarte conmigo?, no me gusta la oscuridad-pregunto Blaine de manera tierna y dulce, kurt sonrió aun mas, asintió y se acerco al menor, el pequeño hizo espacio para que el castaño se acostara junto a el, kurt se acostó junto al menor pasando un brazo por debajo del cuello del menor y lo abrazo.

* * *

-Tienes que alejarte de el kurt, no puedes involucrarte con humanos-dijo Santana seria y con los brazos cruzados, kurt rodo los ojos, ya estaba arto de todo eso, ya había pasado dos meses desde que era el niñero del pequeño Blaine, Rachel había cuidado una vez a Blaine, rio un poco de tan solo recordar como el pequeño lloraba y aventaba cosas a rachel y gritaba "¡Quiero a kurt! ¡¿Dónde está Kurt?!" y desde ese entonces Rachel no estaba de niñera de Blaine y era Kurt el que cuidaba a Blaine y se había encariñado con el pequeño y Blaine también se había encariñado con el castaño. Y Santana estaba ahí para recordarle lo era, el no podía involucrarse con humanos pero no podía alejarse del pequeño no sabía cómo, es como si sintiera la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado y jamás soltarlo, Santana tenía razón, tenía que alejarse de Blaine si no quería lastimarlo o hacer una estupidez.

-Kurt no tienes que hacerlo, te conozco bien y tu jamás le harías daño a alguien-dijo rachel leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo, le preocupaba, se había apegado mucho a ese niño y eso era malo, kurt asintió y se fue a su habitación, rachel suspiro y se giro hacia donde estaba santana, la chica solo alzo los hombros y se sentó en el sofá.

Tenía que alejar a ese niño de kurt, no importara como, no quería que se repita la misma historia que paso hace unos años atras.

* * *

**_Bueno este capítulo esta más largo y antes de que se me olvide aquí Cooper no es hermano de Blaine, aparecerá en la historia pero no como su hermano, luego sabrán quien será :D bueno eso es todo dejen sus respuestas para saber que tal el capitulo ^^ _**

**_Luego nos leemos bye bye _**


	3. -Te quiero-

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo de este hermoso fic xDD primero que nada gracias por sus rr ^^ espero les guste este capitulo :D lo hice con mucho cariño jeje**

_**Lo que esta en cursiva son FlashBack o recuerdos**_

* * *

-¿Cariño que haces?-pregunto Melissa entrando a la habitacion de Blaine junto a su marido, el pequeño estaba acostado en su cama abrazando un oso de peluche que ella no reconocia, se sento en la cama y acaricio los cabellos de Blaine este alzo su carita y abrazo a su madre-¿Amo que te pasa?-pregunto con una voz dulce y cariñosa, James miraba la escena y decicidio sentarse junto a su esposa.

-kurtnohavenidoaverme-dijo tan rápido que Melissa ni James le entendieron.

-¿Perdon cariño? Dilo mas despacio para que papi entienda-dijo sonriendo y james le lanzo una mirada de enojo pero esta solo le sonrio.

-Que…..Kurt no ha venido a verme-dijo sollozando un poco, sus padres se miraron entre si y después al pequeño, era cierto el castaño ya no había con Blaine desde hace una semana. Ya habían pasado mas de 7 meses desde que kurt estaba en la casa Anderson, Melissa lo veía como su hermano pequeño ya que no solo cuidaba a Blaine si no también ayudaba a Melissa con las compras, a cocinar-y es que la mujer no era un Chef Professional-y unas cuantas cosas mas y James ya no tenia duda de que kurt era una buena persona y aunque era todavía un niño* sabia muy bien de los negocios y todas esas cosas además de que algunas veces lo ayudaba a salir vivo de las garras de su mujer y bueno Blaine quería mucho a kurt, lo veía como su héroe

_-¡Ese es mi oso!-grito Blaine a un niño mas alto que el, el niño le saco la lengua y aventó el oso lejos del alcance del pequeño, Blaine al ver que su oso estaba en la rama de un árbol, quiso ir por el y agarrarlo pero al ser tan pequeño no pudo, se sento en el pasto, agarro sus piernitas y lloro por su oso, no era la primera vez que ese niño lo molestaba solo por llevar su oso de peluche y el no podia hacer nada ya que el niño ese era mas grande que el asi que solo se quedaba callado pero el oso que avento esta vez era especial para Blaine ya que se lo había regalado su angel-si, asi le dice a kurt-en una feria que fueron, siguió llorando hasta que escucho a alguien hablarle._

_-Esto es lo que buscabas, Blaine-dijo kurt dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al pequeño, Blaine bajo la mirada hacia la mano de kurt y miro su oso, el pequeño dejo de llorar y asintió, se abrazo a las piernas de kurt y después agarro el osito abrazándolo fuerte, kurt sonrió y beso la frente del menor-Ese niño ya no te molestara mas-dijo cargando al pequeño, Blaine sonrio y escondió su rostro en el cuello de kurt, era cierto lo que le dijo el castaño desde ese dia ese niño ya no lo molestaba por eso creía a kurt su héroe._

Y aunque sus padres supieran eso, no sabían una cosa que solo era kurt y Blaine, el pequeño era lindo y tierno pero también muy inocente, una vez le pregunto a su madre que era un beso y su madre le dijo "Un beso se lo das a la persona que quieres cariño, no a cualquier persona porque eso no significaría nada pero si se lo das a la persona que amas sentirás mariposas en el estomago y es maravilloso sentir eso" y el al ser un niño quiso probar que era un beso asi que cuando fue al kínder se encontro con una niña rubio y ojos azules, sus ojos le recordaban a kurt pero no eran igual y sin saber como termino dándole un pequeño beso a la niña, no le supo nada, no sentía mariposas en el estomago, nada, asi que recordó de nuevo las palabras de su madre, era cierto no tenia que dárselo a cualquiera si no a alguien que amara, asi que Blaine pensado "¿A quien amo?" a su madre ya le había dado muchos besos, también a su papa, a sus amigos claro que no, asi que la ultima opción era Kurt, "¡Claro! Tiene que ser kurt" sonrio y en todo el dia no podia quitarse esa idea de la cabeza pero ¿que tal si kurt no era esa persona?

_-¡Kurt, Kur!-grito Blaine al ver al castaño entrar por la puerta de su habitacion, fue hacia el y lo abrazo, su cabeza quedaba a la altura del abdomen del mayor, kurt sonrio y cargo a Blaine, lo acomodo en la cama, ese dia era Martes lo que significaba noche de películas, los padres del pequeño habían salido a una reunión asi que estaban solos, kurt escogió la película y la puso, se acomodo junto al menor-Kurt quiero preguntarte algo-dijo de forma nerviosa y jugando con sus manos, a kurt le pareció adorable._

_-Claro dime-dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama._

_-¿Tu me quieres?-dijo mirando directamente a kurt, el castaño se sorprendió pero después sonrio dulcemente._

_-Claro que te quiero blainey-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Blaine, el pequeño suspiro feliz y después sonrio._

_-¿Entonces me darias un beso?-dijo todavía nervioso pero juntando coraje para decirlo, kurt se sorprendió y abrio los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, no podia robarle su primer beso al pequeño, eso lo volveria un pedófilo pensó kurt mirando a Blaine, el pequeño al ver que el castaño no contestaba se separo de el y empezó a sollozar-No me quieres-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que caian libre por su mejillas, kurt miro a Blaine y le partió el corazón verlo asi por su culpa, no podia, era un niño pero cuando sea mas grande no se iba a acordar verdad? Y lo hizo, tomo de las mejillas a Blaine y le dio un dulce beso en los labios al pequeño, causando un sonrojo en el rostro del menor, tal vez cuando llegara a su departamento Santana lo llamaría pedófilo y todo eso pero no le importaba ahora._

_-Ves, si te quiero-dijo sonriendo y besando la frente de Blaine. Blaine bajo la mirada avergonzado pero eso no hizo que sonriera feliz, Si, kurt era esa persona._

-Cariño tal vez el este ocupado-dijo Melissa haciendo que Blaine saliera de sus pensamientos, miro a su mami y asintió, no se conformaba con eso pero no queria seguir llorando, se abrazo aun mas a su mama y cuando se iba a quedar dormido escucho como el timbre sonaba, James fue a abrir ya que Melissa estaba consolando al pequeño, si asi estaba ahora solo porque su niñero no venia no sabia como estaría cuando tuviera 15 o 16 años y tenga su primera novia o su primer novio, suspiro el sabia que no le importaba si su hijo fuera gay o hetero lo que le importaba a James es que su hijo sea un hombre de bien y no un vagabundo, rio un poco y abrio la puerta encontrándose una grata sorpresa.

-Blaine mira quien vino a visitarte-dijo James sonriendo y Blaine apenas miro a su papa.

-No quiero ver a nadie -dijo en un puchero y volvió abrazar a su mama, Melissa sonrio feliz al ver a la persona que entraba a la habitacion de Blaine.

-¿Ni a mi?-escucho decir y se giro, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a kurt parado con los brazos extendidos y sin decir nada corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, kurt sonrio y cargo al pequeño, no habia ido a la casa de los Anderson por la sencilla razón de que recordó a Carlos, no había momento en el que Carlos se metia en su vida o mejor dicho en su mente, lo había conocido en 1895, fue la primera vez que pensó que podría ser feliz pero se equivoco, Carlos murió en un accidente, ese dia kurt deseaba morir ya que no tenia al chico entre sus brazos, no podia besarlo, se sentía desfallecer pensaba que el seria el ser que pasaría la eternidad con el pero si no era Carlos entonces quien seria? Y despues escucho las palabras de su mejor amiga, Rachel.

_-¿No haz pensado que Blaine es el indicado? Blaine crecerá y se volverá un hombre mientras que tu te veras igual, no envejecerás ni nada, piénsalo kurt y deja de atormentante-_

Acaso tenia razón su amiga, ¿Blaine seria el indicado?

* * *

**No me maten! queria poner algo lindo y tierno y tambien Klaine asi que bueno salio este capitulo, luego sabran la historia de Carlos y Kurt, perdon por tardar y espero se pasen por mi fic Born To Die :D y Love and Seduction para las amantes de Kurtbastian ;D **

***Bueno el padre de blaine no sabe que kurt es vampiro y piensa que tiene 19 o 20 años**

**Espero les haya gustado y una pregunta mas, cuantos capitulos quieren de Blaine peque?**

**Bueno me responden en los rr y gracias por leer :D**


	4. -Carson Phillips-

-¡Blaine Devon Anderson baja ahora mismo!-grito Melissa enojada con su hijo, Kurt y James estaban en la sala oyendo los gritos de la mujer, Blaine ya tenía 10 años y en estos días se había comportado raro, casi no comía, dormía casi todo el dia y no le hacía caso a sus padres, además de que casi todo el dia-cuando no estaba durmiendo-queria estar cerca de Kurt y el castaño creía saber porque, hace 2 años había llegado un nuevo integrante a la familia, Marley Rose o mejor dicho Marley Anderson, la niña había sido adoptada cuando tenia 6 años por la sencilla razón de que Melissa no podia tener mas hijos.

_-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Kurt entrando entre sus brazos a Blaine-el cual se había quedado dormido en el camino-Melissa estaba abrazada a James y tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Hace como una semana fui al doctor pensando que podría estar embarazada pero el doctor me …..dijo que no puedo tener mas hijos-lloro Melissa en el hombro de Kurt, James se había llevado a Blaine a su cuarto y los había dejado solos, Kurt abrazo a la mujer consolándola-Parece que tengo un tumor….y no puedo tener mas hijos, Blaine es como un milagro ya que el tumor se hizo despues de tenerlo….Yo queria….yo queria tener otro hijo-lloro aun mas y se abrazo a kurt, el castaño miro a James bajar las escaleras con una expresión de cansancio y tristeza._

_-¿No han pensado en adoptar?-les dijo a los dos despues de 10 minutos en silencio, los dos miraron a kurt algo sorprendidos, se miraron entre si y despues se separaron._

_-Kurt tiene razón, no hemos pensado en eso-dijo James y su mujer solo negó con la cabeza, Kurt decidió dejarlos solos y fue hacia donde estaba el pequeño._

_-¿Estas loco James? No quiero el hijo de otra mujer en mi casa-grito la mujer soltándose de su marido pero el hombro la volvió a abrazar._

_-Cariño veelo de este modo, hay tantos niños en el mundo necesitados de amor, Melissa piénsalo, Blaine necesita un hermanito y nosotros no podemos pero podemos adoptar a un niño o niña-dijo besando la frente de la mujer, Melissa miro a su marido y lo pensó mejor._

_-Si, quiero adoptar-dijo sonriendo y besando los labios de su marido, James sonrio y correspondió el gesto, Kurt que estaba arriba y había escucho todo perfectamente sonrio y acaricio los rulos del menor._

Cuando fueron al orfanato estuvieron conociendo a varios niños pero la niña les llamo mas la atención, Marley, la pequeña era bella y se parecía mucho a Melissa asi que no duraron en hacer todo el papeleo, Blaine estaba feliz ya que podría tener una hermanita y cuidarla pero despues de 5 meses Kurt ya no le ponía tanta atención como antes ya que tenia que cuidarla también a ella, Blaine hacia todo para llamar la atención de Kurt, haciéndole dibujos, poniéndole la cara que Kurt ama-la del cachorrito a medio morir-pero siempre estaba la niña queriendo jugar a la casita con kurt. Kurt algunas veces se desesperaba pero Melissa siempre llegaba cuando pensaba que se iba a volver loco y lo que le quedaba de tiempo se la pasaba con Blaine jugando o viendo películas, desde hace un año aproximadamente Melissa no trabajaba para cuidar a la niña y Kurt cuidaba a Blaine pero Melissa queria volver a trabajar asi que estos días ella trabaja y Kurt cuidaba a la pequeña de 8 años, Marley era dulce y linda, una niña muy tierna y casi no daba lata asi que podia estar con los dos niños a la vez pero Blaine estaba celoso ya que Kurt algunas veces lo ignoraba por estar cuidando a Marley, a Blaine le gustaba la atención y mas la de Kurt pero Marley se la quitaba por eso es que esos días no había sido como siempre.

-Ese niño ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Melissa algo cansada y sentándose al lado de su marido el cual la abrazo.

-Dejalo luego se le pasara-dijo James viendo la TV, kurt miro a la pareja y luego hacia las escaleras, era ahora o nunca.

-Melissa, James, queria preguntarles si Blaine se podría quedar conmigo todo el fin de semana, Santana y Rachel saldrán (a cazar) y como ustedes no estarán en todo el fin de semana ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Kurt algo nervioso, Melissa y James se miraron y luego sonrieron.

-Claro que puedes quedarte con el Kurt, confiamos en ti, ¿Por qué no se van hoy? Es Jueves y mañana no tiene clases asi que ve y dile que empaque sus cosas-dijo sonriendo Melissa, Kurt sonrio y se dirigió hacia la habitacion del pequeño, entro y encontró a Blaine con todos sus corbatines en el piso acomodándolos.

-Hola pequeño-kurt entro y se sento al lado de Blaine, el pequeño apenas lo miro y siguió con lo suyo-Sabes estaba pensando que tu podrías venir a mi departamento a quedarte todo el fin de semana pero veo que no te importa asi que…-se levanto y empezó a salir del cuarto pero algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho el pequeño cuerpo de Blaine lo detuvo.

-¡Si quiero ir!-dijo Blaine feliz y empezando a saltar, kurt lo miro y sonrio, Blaine se acerco a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla con las mejillas sonrojadas. Eso no había cambiado, cada vez que Blaine queria besaba a kurt en la mejilla o en los labios obvio de manera inocente, Melissa y James no sabían esa parte de la historia ya que no sabían como reaccionarían al descubrir que su hijo de 10 años besaba a un HOMBRE pero eso no le importaba a kurt, lo que le importaba es que no queria que Blaine dejara de hacerlo y eso era algo malo.

* * *

-¡Ya bajen que se les hará tarde!-grito Melissa acomodando los desayunos de sus dos hijos, primero entro a la cocina Marley, ahora ya no tenia 8 años si no 15 años, la chica tenia cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos color azul, la chica bestia con un jeans algo gastados, una blusa negra y una chamarra del mismo color.

-Buenos días-dijo acercándose a Melissa y besando su mejilla, sonrio dulcemente a su hija y cuando iba a preguntar por su hijo este entro, Blaine ya no era mas un niño, el chico tenia ahora 17 años, el chico vestia con su ya acostumbrado uniforme de Dalton, el chico sonrio a su mama mientras le daba un beso y se sento en su lugar quedando enfrente de su padre, ese dia se cumplían como 6 años que no sabían nada de Kurt, al principio estuvieron preocupados por el ya que no aparecia por ningún lado pero despues de una llamada, el castaño les dijo que ya no podia cuidar a los pequeños Anderson, no dio mas explicaciones y eso preocupo a Melissa y James pero el que estaba mas triste de todos era el pequeño Blaine, el niño lloraba todas las noches queriendo estar con kurt, siempre le hacia dibujos para cuando volviera pero despues de cumplir 12 dejo el pasado atrás y volvió a hacer el mismo, solo que seguía haciendo dibujos mas detallados del castaño, sus padres se pusieron felices de que Blaine ya no estuviera mas triste. El chico creció y ahora iba a su segundo año en Dalton, tenia varios amigos pero ninguno como Kurt, tenia un baúl lleno de todas las cosas que kurt le había regalo, fotos y demás cosas, tal vez parecía un acosador pero bueno es un chico que quiere recordar a su primer amor ¿Acaso era algo malo?

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el castaño al ver el feo uniforme que Santana le avento a la cara, la dos chicas junto a un chico rubio de ojos color marron claro, se pararon frente a kurt el cual estaba sentado viendo la TV.

-Desde ahora ya no eres Kurt Hummel eres Carson Phillips un chico gay declarado que va a Dalton gracias al acoso de su antigua escuela-dijo Santana con las manos en la cintura, Kurt miro a sus dos amigas y a Jeff-el chico que hace unos dos años se les unió-como si fueran un bicho raro.

_¿Ahora que les pasaba a ellos tres? ¿Dalton? ¿Carson?¿Que rayos pasaba ahí?_

* * *

**Y aqui otro capitulo de este hermoso fic xDD ok no bueno espero les haya gustado :D acabo de hacer un fic que se llama Sweet Bad Boy! espero se pasen por ahi y dejen un comentario ^^ sin mas que decir espero les haya gustado el fic :D**

**Mi Twitter: DkGleek para que me sigan :D**


	5. -Encuentro-

**Aqui otro capitulo mas de este fic! **

**Elbereth3: En un recuerdo de Blaine se sabra que paso en esa semana pero creo que sera en el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Candy Criss: No es traduccion es un fic original mio ^^ pronto lo ara :D**

**GoodLuckBlackCat: Gracias por comentar :D y sii yo tambien vi la peli *-* Hermoso Carson, Hermos Chris!**

**Bueno solo he respondido esos rr ya que me dejaron pocos u_u y eso pone a mama triste ok no jejeje pero si me gustaria que los que leyeran el fic dejaran mas reviews :D no les cuesta nada pero bueno ya los dejo leer **

* * *

-"Genial ya me perdí…ese chico creo se gasto todo el bote de gel en su cabello…esperen"-Perdona soy nuevo aquí y creo que me perdí-Kurt le hablo al primer chico que vio pasar al lado de el pero se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-Blaine Anderson-el moreno extendió su mano hacia kurt y este la tomo gusto, no sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron asi parados en medio de las escaleras y no les importo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien los interrumpió.

-Ku-Carson te he estado buscando ¿Quién es tu amigo?-pregunto Jeff tratando de sonar molesto pero no pudo al ver la cara de idiotas que se cargaban ellos dos, se colgó del brazo de kurt y se felicito al ver la molestia de Blaine.

-El es Blaine Jeff y suéltame que no somos novios-dijo entre dientes el castaño algo molesto por la actitud de su amigo, Blaine sin saber se le salió un sonrisa-Lo siento este somos nuevos-Blaine negó con la cabeza y sonrio ignorando a Jeff.

-No te preocupes, si quieres luego te-les enseño la escuela pero ahora tengo que irme-dijo Blaine mirando su reloj de mano y sonriéndole a kurt-Bueno adiós Carson y …Jeff-y se fue hacia la siguiente clase que le tocaba pero sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás y sonreírle de nuevo a kurt, el castaño le devolvió el gesto y se sonrojo pero despues recordó algo importante.

-¿Jeff no tienes algo que decirme?-cruzo los brazos algo enojado, Jeff solo pudo mirar a ambos lado como buscando una salvación.

-¡Fueron Santana y Rachel!-grito algo asustado por la mirada que kurt le mandaba, este solo alzo una ceja como no creyéndole al pobre chico-Ok rachel vio a Blaine y bueno Santana y yo ideamos este plan para que te encuentres con el-suspiro al decir toda la verdad.

-Tendré que hablar con Santana, ella no se puede meter en mi vida asi como asi-dijo algo enojado y Jeff solo suspiro, si Santana no lo mataba seguro le quitaba todos sus videojuegos y eso era algo malo-Bueno ya vamos a nuestra clase-jeff asintió y guio a kurt, no era la primera vez que iba a esa escuela asi que conocía el lugar como cualquiera.

_**I'ma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

-Estuvieron genial chicos-Blaine sonrio al ver al castaño aplaudiendo por tan Hermosa presentación, se dirigio hacia el y Jeff con Nick y Wes detrás de el-¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto?-pregunto sonriente a Kurt y Jeff pero poniéndole mas atención al castaño.

-Nos ha gustado mucho-kurt sonrió y Jeff asintió mirando a un chico detrás de Blaine.

-Ho, cierto ellos son Nick Duval y Wes Montgomery, ellos son Carson y Jeff-dijo Blaine señalando a los chicos a su lado, Wes sonrio y se fue con una chico de color y Nick solo se le quedo mirando a Jeff.

-Gusto en conocerlos-dijo Nick mirando a jeff y despues a Kurt y se dio cuenta que se le hacia conocido-perdona pero te me haces conocido-kurt miro a Nick algo sorprendió e iba a responder pero el golpe que le dio Blaine lo dejo sin palabras y sin aire.

-jeje lo siento el es asi, conoce a todo mundo, bueno nos vemos luego-algo nervioso salió del salón con un Nick quedando sin aire porque el moreno lo jalo de la corbata para que no hablara de mas.

-Blaine esta algo zafado ya veo porque te gusta-dijo Jeff sentándose en uno de los sillones, kurt negó con la cabeza y se sento junto al rubio.

-El no me gusta-Jeff alzo una ceja sin creerle a Kurt

-¿Estas hablando enserio? Si hasta tienes esa cara de idiota cuando lo ves-dijo sonriendo un poco y picando a kurt en el brazo, el castaño sonrio de lado dándose por vencido.

-Ok vale, me gusta pero ¿que tal Nick? ¿Te gusta verdad?-pregunto kurt ahora picando a Jeff y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Lo admito es guapo pero yo no salgo con humanos-cruzo los brazos y kurt solo sonrió sabia que eso lo decía en broma pero no dijo nada-¿Unas carreritas?-pregunto sonriendo algo juguetón, kurt asintió feliz y en menos de un segundo ya no estaban, solo estaba una ventana abierta y algunos papeles tirado.

* * *

-¡¿Era el verdad?!-grito feliz Nick sonriéndole a su amigo, Wes estaba escuchando todo y parecía algo pensativo.

-No era el, yo también pensé que era el pero ese chico se llama Carson y no Kurt-fruncio el ceño algo enojado, sus amigos asintieron y se pusieron en pose de estar pensando.

-Bueno eso no importa, ese chico es idéntico a kurt además parece que le gustas Blaine, nos has pensado que al no poder tener una oportunidad con Kurt puedes tenerla con Carson-dijo Wes de forma sabia dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

-Cierto Blaine, puedes conquistarlo y ya te olvidaras de tu niñero-dijo Nick dándole la razón a Wes, Blaine negó con la cabeza y se paro de la cama.

-No quiero olvidar a kurt, el fue alguien importante para mi-Blaine sonrió al recordar al castaño-Además hay un pequeño problemita-dijo algo enojado y sorprendido por olvidar ese "pequeño" problema.

-¿Y cual es?-preguntaron acercándose al moreno, Blaine suspiro al ver que sus amigos eran algo olvidadizos pero el también lo olvido además quien no iba olvidar cosas cuando tenia a "Carson" frente a el.

-Tengo novio-

* * *

**Ok pueden matarme ._. perdon por dejarlo asi pero tenia que hacerlo! ademas creian que iba a dejarle el camino libre a Kurtie? Pues no! xDD ok no jejeje pero bueno no todo sera color de rosa y perdon por dejarlo tan corto pero es algo tarde :D espero les guste y pueden seguirme en mi Twitter para saber algunos adelantos de mis fics ^^ -DkGleek- **

**:D espero les haya gustado el encuentro Klaine y Niff (tambien amo esa pareja!)**

**Bueno luego nos leemos xD**

**La cancion es T__****eenage ****D**_**ream **_**espero se pasen por mi fic "Same Love" :)**


	6. Sebastian Smythe

**Aqui traigo el capitulo 6! :D Espero no me maten vale ;w; por lo que escribo...**

***Yo tambien odio el Seblaine -.- Amo Kurtbastian pero el Seblaine no es lo mio xDD**

**Me hice un Ask para que pregunten lo que quieran, esta en mi perfil ^^ por si quieren saber :D**

* * *

-¿Tu crees que Blaine sea….?-James miro a su esposa y penso un rato, sabia de lo que estaba hablando, no era la primera vez que hablaban de eso y la verdad estaba algo fastidiado pero le divertía un poco.

-No creo, aunque bueno Blaine es de estatura pequeña asi que…. puede serlo-Melissa miro mal a su esposo y siguió picando la verdura.

-He conocido a varios chicos que son de estatura pequeña y no lo son, asi que digo que mi hijo no lo es-dijo Melissa alzando el cuchillo, James inmediatamente se alejo de su esposa, tal vez era el hombre de la casa pero su mujer le daba miedo.

-Hey, tranquila yo solo digo que Blaine tal vez sea pero si dices que no es entonces no es-Melissa sonrio y bajo el cuchillo causando un suspiro de alivio por parte de James, Marley que entraba a la cocina escucho lo ultimo que dijo su padre.

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto tomando algo del refrigerador, Melissa y James se miraron entre si y sonrieron, Marley trago duro viendo las sonrisas de sus padres.-Saben que, yo tengo que ir a ya saben donde jejeje, Adios-no pudo salir de la cocina antes de que sus padres la agarraran del brazo y la sentaran en una de las sillas.

-Hija linda-dijo Melissa en tono meloso peinando los cabellos castaños de Marley-Se que tu hermano confía mucho en ti asi que nosotros tenemos una pequeña duda-señalo sus dedos como midiendo algo pequeño, Marley asintió algo nerviosa, "Sera que saben que Blaine es gay? Espero que no, por favor que no sepan" penso la chica algo nerviosa y asustada.

-Tu hermano es el que da o recibe-Marley se sonrojo apenada y avergonzada. ¡Sus padres sabían que Blaine era Gay!

-¿co-como?-pregunto rogando para que hubiera escuchado mal, James miro a su mujer y esta asintió.

-Si, ¿si tu hermano es el que muerde la almohada?-James asintió dándole la razón a su mujer, Marley no sabia donde esconderse, ¡Cómo rayos iba a contestar eso si ni ella sabia!

-No se de que están hablando-dijo levantándose pero sus padres la volvieron a sentar, ella hizo un puchero enojada y sus padres sonrieron.

-Marley no tienes que ocultar lo que tu hermano es, hace tiempo que sabemos que tu hermano es gay-dijo Melissa sonriendo dulcemente, James sonrio y asintió-Pero no le digas que sabemos, queremos que el nos lo diga cuando se sienta listo-Marley sonrio y abrazo a sus dos padres, salió de la cocina pero volvió a entrar.

-Y a su pregunta, Blaine es el que recibe-y salió dejando a James alzando los brazos y diciendo "¡Lo sabia!" y Melissa enojada con los brazos cruzados.

"Dios que familia tengo"

* * *

-Hola-Blaine se acerco a _Carson_ con una sonrisa bobamente linda, el castaño sonrio y se hizo aun lado para que se sentara el moreno, Blaine sonrio y dejo su almuerzo enfrente de el junto al de Kurt-¿Y dime Carson que te trae aquí a Dalton?-pregunto Blaine acomodándose en su asiento para ver mejor al chico, Kurt se puso nervioso al no recordar que le había dicho Santana.

-Yo fui acosado en mi antigua escuela por ser Gay-bajo la mirada para que Blaine no supiera que estaba mintiendo, el moreno suspiro y miro al chico con algo de lastima.

-Lo siento-dijo y puso su brazo arriba de los hombros de kurt y lo acerco a su cuerpo, el castaño se sonrojo pero no se aparto es mas se acerco mas al cuerpo del moreno, Blaine sonrio al sentir el sueva cabello castaño del chico y lo revolvió un poco, si los vieran asi pensarían que eran una pareja feliz pero no lo eran ya que alguien había llegado a Dalton-Sabes, tu me recuerdas a alguien-dijo separándose del castaño.

-¿A quien?-pregunto al nervioso y mirando los hermosos ojos avellanas de Blaine, el moreno sonrió.

-A Kurt, era mi niñero de niño, el siempre me cuidaba y me protegía, es mas lo creía mi héroe porque cuando alguien me molestaba el siempre estaba ahí pero un dia desapareció y ya no supe mas de el-suspiro y su semblante se puso triste. Kurt en ese momento queria decirle que era el, que había regresado por el-Nunca pude olvidarme de el-escucho decir a Blaine, estaban cada quien en su mundo que no notaron la presencia de uno de los Warbles, le aviso a Blaine que alguien lo fue a buscar, cuando el chico se fue, Blaine se levanto con una sonrisa y se despidió de el.

-Espero, el….. ¿Kurt era importante para ti?-pregunto antes de que Blaine saliera del comedor, Blaine se giro a ver a Carson y solo sonrió.

-No sabes cuánto-y dejando solo a Kurt algo triste al ver el brillo especial que Blaine tenia en sus ojos de tan solo recordar al chico de ojos azules.

* * *

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-pregunto un castaño, alto de ojos verdes, Blaine suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su _novio_, le gustaba Sebastian pero solo como amigo, acepto ser su novio solo para no sentirse solo además envidiaba a todos sus amigos por tener novia, asi que cuando Sebastian le dijo que le gustaba el primero dudo en aceptarlo pero despues le dio el si, no estaba muy a gusto con el pero le atraía. Sebastian le correspondió el gesto pero sintió un aroma algo peculiar.

-Perdon estaba con Nick-sonrio algo nervioso por mentirle a su novio, Sebastian asintió sabiendo que el moreno le estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada.

-Ho genial, bueno solo vine a pasar el dia contigo, ya le pedí permiso al directo asi que podemos estar juntos-sonrió con algo de altanería porque el no le había pedido permiso a nadie. Blaine asintió algo sorprendido ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso ahora?

* * *

-¿Lo sentiste?-susurro el rubio a su amigo, el castaño asintió y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde sentía la presencia de ese Vampiro que hace mas de 20 años no veía-Blaine también está aquí-dijo sorprendido llevándose una mirada preocupada del castaño, tocaron la puerta y después de un "_Adelante_" entraron, se encontraron con Blaine sentado en el escritorio que estaba en una de las esquinas con una libreta y a un castaño con una revista en mano pero sin verla ya que su atención estaba en cierto chico de ojos azules.

-Carson, Jeff ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Blaine algo nervioso por las miradas que se mandaban Sebastian y Kurt.

-Nick quiere que le ayudes a algo-dijo Jeff también nervioso y llevándose a Blaine sin preguntar, el moreno miro algo raro al rubio pero no replico nada, Sebastian sonrio y se levanto de la cama, tomando por la cintura a Kurt y se acerco a su oido.

-Carson, lindo nombre aunque me gusta más kurt-sonrio y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre, Kurt le puso su mejor cara de bitch y se alejo de el.

-Sebastian Smythe hace 20 años me dijiste que jamás te encontraría con un humano y mírate ahora-Kurt sonrió al ver como la cara de Sebastian se transformaba en una mueca pero despues se puso serio-Aléjate de Blaine, no me gusta que estés cerca de el, te conozco muy bien suricata y si quieres seguir con tu vida de sexo y alcohol, mejor haz lo que te digo-

-Volvimos, ¿ha pasado algo?-dijo Blaine al ver los serios que estaban los dos chicos, Kurt volteo hacia Blaine y sonrió negando con la cabeza, salió de la habitación enojado con los puños cerrados.

-"Que divertido va a hacer esto"-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue el capitulo de hoy ^^ espero les haya gustado :D y dejen un reviews para saber lo que piensan del fic **

**Les dejo mi Twitter DkGleek :D **

**Y nos leemos para la proxima ^^**


	7. El Baul

**Hola de nuevo! bueno ahora no les tengo nada que decir ya que apenas y pude acabar este capitulo, no he tenido mucha inspiración estos dias u_u y por eso no he continuado los demas capitulos, espero les guste este capitulo :D **

**Siganme por Twitter DkGleek :D **

* * *

-¿Blaine que pasa?- Nick se acerco a su amigo el cual estaba en las nubes con su celular en mano atrás de el venían Jeff y Kurt, ya había pasado una semana desde que Kurt había llegado a Dalton aunque bueno todos pensaban que se llamaba Carson Phillips, se había hecho muy amigo de Blaine tanto que pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, claro si no fuera porque tenían que ir a clases y dormir pasarían todo el dia juntos y eso no le tenia muy contento a cierto vampiro.

-Nada-sonrio al ver como Carson se sentaba al lado de el, Nick y Jeff se sentaron enfrente del castaño y el moreno y empezaron a hablar ignorando a todos.

-Enserio no te pasa nada-pregunto Kurt algo preocupado al ver el ceño fruncido del chico, Blaine negó y sonrio.

-Bueno chicos los dejamos-dijo Nick llevándose a Jeff del brazo, Kurt y Blaine miraron a los chicos divertidos.

-Se gustan-Blaine miro a kurt y asintió, tomo una papa frita del platillo de Jeff, se quedaron en silencio un largo rato donde Blaine revisaba a cada rato su celular y otras miraba a Kurt, el castaño miro a Blaine y lo descubrió mirándolo con una sonrisa boba-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto sonriendo dulcemente al chico.

-"Solo tus hermosos ojos y tu linda sonrisa" No, nada, solo tengo varias cosas en la cabeza-dijo algo nervioso y miro hacia otro lado, su celular vibro y vio el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto al ver como el moreno fruncía el ceño, Blaine miro a Kurt y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, problemas con Sebastian y ya, ¿quieres ir a ver una película en mi cuarto?-pregunto volviendo a su actitud de siempre, encantador y amable, Kurt asintió y sonrio, "Tengo que deshacerme de Sebastian"

* * *

-¿Qué es este baul Blaine?-pregunto Kurt algo divertido al ver el pequeño baul bajo la cama del moreno, lo saco sin esfuerzo alguno y lo miro, Blaine que estaba con las películas las dejo caer y tomo el baul aunque se le callo ya que no lo pidia aguantar, ¿Cómo es que alguien como Kurt si puede y el no?

Gracias a que Blaine no lo pudo cargar con facilidad se abrió el baúl y se cayó todo lo que tenia adentro, como fotos, un oso de peluche, dibujos. Kurt tomo una de las foto y sonrio al verla, como olvidar ese dia.

_-¡Kurt mira!-el pequeño corrió hacia la fuente, los ojos de Blaine brillaron al ver lo hermosa que estaba y Kurt sonrio con ternura al verlo-¿Puedo meterme?-pregunto con inocencia al meter su mano._

_-Claro que no pequeño pero puedes aventar una moneda-dijo agachándose y dándole una moneda al menor, el pequeño la miro algo extrañado-Mira avientas una moneda al agua y pides un deseo, veras que se te cumplirá-sonrio al ver como los ojos del menor brillaban, Blaine tiro la moneda, cerro sus ojitos y pidió su deseo._

_-¡Listo!-grito feliz ylo abrazo, Kurt cargo al menor y lo llevo con su mama, despues de tanto jugar el menor se quedo dormido en los brazos del castaño, era una tierna y hermosa escena que tenia que ser captada y Melissa lo hizo._

-Perdon por todo esto, pensaras que soy un lunático-rio un poco Blaine y levanto la mirada al ver que Kurt no decía, sin decir nada le arrebato la foto que tenia el castaño-Perdón es solo que…..estas fotos son importantes para mi-guardo todo en el pequeño baul y lo metió debajo de su cama.

-¿Por qué es tan importante Kurt para ti?-pregunto Kurt algo preocupado por la actitud del moreno.

-Es que kurt me enseño muchas cosas, el fue una persona importante para mi, me encantaría saber donde está ahora-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que Kurt lo pudo escuchar muy bien, Blaine sonrio y saco una foto de su chaqueta-Este es el, como te dije, tu y el son muy parecidos, ¿No tienes algún familiar que se llame Kurt Hummel?-pregunto con una pequeña esperanza, Kurt trago el nudo que tenia en la garganta y negó causando que los ojos de Blaine se apagaran.

-¿Tanto quieres saber de el?-pregunto y miro la foto que le dio Blaine, recordaba muy bien ese momento, fue cuando al menor se le hizo su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 8, en la foto estaban abrazados, Kurt estaba abrazando por detrás al menor y este estaba sonriendo.

-Claro que quiero Carson-dijo tomando la foto y mirándola detalladamente y se dio cuenta de algo, miro a _Carson_ y despues a la foto-Sabes que otra cosa se parecen tu y Kurt-dijo mirando detenidamente a _Carson_ poniéndole algo nervioso.

-¿En que mas nos parecemos?-apenas dijo en un susurro

-En que Kurt tenia una cicatriz en la parte de atrás del cuello y ¡sorpresa! Tu también la tienes-Kurt se toco el cuello y efectivamente el tenia una cicatriz, Blaine le señalo la foto algo enojado-¿Me estas ocultando algo Carson?

* * *

**Lo deje en suspenso xDD como dije no he tenido mucha inspiracion asi que tardare en actualizar u_u**

**Si tienen alguna duda o algo asi diganme por Twitter ya que creo que aqui no les puedo responder o por Facebook :D -Karla Hummel Kiryuu-**

**Y dejen Reviews! :D **


	8. Un recuerdo mas

**Hola de nuevo aqui! Bueno gracias a todos sus reviews :D Favoritos y Follows :D quisiera que comentaras mas xfa ^w^**

**Mi Twitter- DkGleek**

**Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu**

* * *

-Carson hay una chica que te busca-antes de que Kurt le contestara a Blaine alguien los interrumpió causando que el silencio se acabara y también la intranquilidad del castaño.

-Blaine yo-

-No te preocupes Carson, perdóname a mi por decir todo eso, creerás que soy un estúpido-rio un poco aunque sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, Kurt asintió sin saber que decir, no podia decirle la verdad a Blaine seria raro además que tal si le pregunta ¿porque se ve igual a como lo recordaba? Tal vez algún dia le diría la verdad, esperaba que no fuera pronto.

-No te creo un estúpido Blaine, solo me confundiste y ya, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, se que jamás olvidaras a Kurt pero me tienes a mi-dijo _Carson_ agarrando las manos del moreno, Blaine sonrio y abrazo al castaño y se quedaron un momento asi hasta que los dos se alejaron pero no mucho, sentían la respiración del otro de tan cerca que estaban pero de nuevo alguien les interrumpió.

-Carson en serio esta chica dice que te necesita urgente-volvio a hablar el chico de hace un rato sacando de su burbuja a Kurt y Blaine, el castaño suspiro y se alejaron, Blaine miro como Kurt salía de la habitacion y suspiro algo derrotado yendo hacia donde había dejado el baul.

No tenia de humor de nada, ya que se había comportado como un idiota con _Carson._

-"¿Como pude confundirlo con Kurt? Carson jamás seria como Kurt, además ni aunque se de donde viene o las cosas que le gustan, solo se que viene de otra escuela en la que lo acosaban por ser gay pero es que…..Carson me hace sentir especial. ¡Dios estoy tan confundido!"-suspiro una vez mas en sus pensamientos, no sabia que hacer realmente pero si sabia a quien acudir, tomo su celular y marco el numero que se sabia de memoria.

-¿Marlye? Soy yo Blaine ¿Podemos vernos hoy?-despues de hablar un rato con su hermana y ver en el lugar donde iban a quedar, se cambio a una ropa mas cómoda, unos pantalones rojos, una camisa gris y un chaleco del mismo color con rayas del color mas fuerte, se puso un moño que combinara y salió de su habitacion.

-Tal vez Marley me ayude con todo esto-

* * *

-¡Hermanito!-grito la chica de cabello castaños al ver a Blaine entrar, el moreno recibió a su hermana con los brazos abiertos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, escogieron una mesa y se sentaron-Y dime para que me quieres-dijo después de a ver recibido lo que ordeno al igual que Blaine, el chico miro con algo de duda a su hermana pero sabia que podia confiar en ella.

-Creo que me gusta un chico-su hermana dejo de comer y miro a su hermano como diciendo "¿Y eso es lo importante?"-Te acuerdas que tengo novio ¿verdad?-pregunto aunque sabia que su hermana no se acordaba para nada, Sebastian y ella no se han llevado muy bien desde el principio ya que Marley no le gustaba para nada ese tipo pero sabia las razones de Blaine para andar con el y ella no decía nada.

-Si pero que importa el ¡¿Cómo es el?!-volvio a decir pero ahora con mas entusiasmo haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

-Ese es el problema, creo que me gusta solo porque se parece a Kurt-dijo en un susurro acercándose aun mas a su hermana.

-Pero por su personalidad o por-

-Por su apariencia, son idénticos, como dos gotas de agua, créeme si lo vieras creerías que es Kurt-dijo mirando a su hermana la cual se sorprendió-¿Te acuerdas de Kurt verdad?-dijo algo cansado al pensar que su hermana no se acordaba del castaño.

-Cómo me voy a olvidar de el, si siempre peleabas conmigo por tener su atención-rio un poco, Blaine solo se sonrojo y se acordó de algo cuando tenia 9 años y Marley 8.

_-¡Kurt mira mira!-corrio el pequeño hacia la habitacion continua donde su mama le había dicho que estaba Kurt, el castaño estaba peinando a la pequeña Marley y miro como el menor entraba con un dibujo en sus manos._

_-Ahorita lo veo, deja que acabe de peinar a Marley y voy a tu cuarto-le mando una sonrisa dulce al pequeño pero sin dejar de peinar a la niñ, Marley sonrio y se acomodo mejor en las piernas de Kurt haciendo que cierto niño de ojos avellanas sintiera celos._

_-Pero Kurt-_

_-Blaine por favor deja a Kurt y tu hermana solos, Kurt ya ha pasado toda la tarde junto a ti aunque sea deja que peine a Marley y va contigo-dijo Melissa agarrándose la cabeza, ese dia había amanecido con mucho dolor de cabeza y lo que menos queria ahora era escuchar los gritos de sus hijos paliándose de nuevo solo por querer la atención del castaño. Blaine hizo varios pucheros y salió corriendo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos al oir el regaño de su madre, la mujer miro a su hijo y se preocupo, iba a salir detrás de el pero el castaño la detuvo._

_-Yo voy, quédate aquí con Marley-Kurt salió hacia la habitacion del pequeño y abrio encontrándose con el pequeño Blaine llorando y abrazando el osito de peluche-Blaine, cariño no llores, ves ahora estoy contigo-el menor alejo su rostro del peluche y miro a Kurt con sus ojos rojos y con algunas lagrimas, el castaño cargo a Blaine y lo abrazo dulcemente-Ahora dime que es lo que hiciste para mi-dijo en un tono dulce, Blaine asintió dejando las lagrimas atrás y se formo una sonrisa en su pequeña carita._

_-Mira, somos nosotros de grandes-dijo Blaine sonriendo y dándole el dibujo, en el dibujo estaban dibujados dos chicos –no muy bien dibujados-tomados de la mano, uno era de cabellos negros y el otro era de cabellos castaños y arriba de los dos decía en letras grandes " Blaine y Kurt". El castaño sonrio tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, eso era lo mas lindo que le habían hecho y abrazo a Blaine._

_-Es muy lindo Blaine-despues de separarse lo beso en las dos mejillas causando un lindo sonrojo en Blaine._

-¡Blaine!-grito Marley sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos, Blaine sonrio y luego negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien-Entonces crees que ese chico te gusta solo porque se parece a Kurt-dijo y Blaine asintió-Y porque no lo conoces mejor y asi te das una idea de que sientes por el, que se parezca a Kurt no significa que sea como el-dijo esto y dejo a Blaine en sus pensamientos, era cierto lo que su hermana decía, ¿que tal si Carson era totalmente diferente a Kurt en la personalidad? Primero tenia que conocer mejor a Carson y despues ya se sabra lo que el siente.

Despues de cenar se fueron rumbo hacia su casa, Blaine ese dia había pedido permiso al director si podia quedarse en casa e ir temprano a Dalton, el Director conociendo muy bien a su familia obvio acepto asi que no tenia que ir a Dalton esta vez, podia ir a su casa y pasar la noche ahí.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche cuando salieron de ese restaurante, al no tener coche los dos iban caminando pero eso no era importante ya que vivian cerca pero con lo que no contaban es que unos chicos iban tras de ellos buscando 'Diversión' y algo de sangre también.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo perdon por las faltas de ortografia es que mi lap anda algo mal -.- **

Fioreeh-VCC: Solo actualizare los Sabados :D hoy actualize porque alguien en Twitter me lo pidio ^^

Greengrass01: Desde ahora, solo los sabados subo capitulo ^^ y Gracias :)

Klaineadiction: Tu me dijiste que lo pusiera algo interesante y por eso termino asi xDD y Soy chica :D

MaruJudd: Jejejeje no lo descubrio xDD y pronto lo hara :D

Candy Criss: Gracias por tu idea ^^ me gusto pero tengo otros planes para Sebastian (lo amo aunque es malo! *-*)

Elbereth3: No iba a poner a Blaine de niño de nuevo pero tu comentario hizo que lo escribiera :D y bueno volvio! espero te haya gustado el FlashBack :)

GoodLuckBlackCat: jajajaja pronto se sabra lo de la cicatriz :D

Bueno esos fueron los comentarios ^^

**!Dejen Reviews! :D**


	9. Burt

Hola de nuevo! :D no iba a actualizar hasta la proxima semana pero esto se me ocurrio hoy y no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza :D! Asi que cuando llegue a mi casa empece a escribirlo y bueno esto salio :D!

Gracias por sus comentarios por el aviso que di ^^ seguire con el fic asi que no se preocupen :D

Twitter- DkGleek

Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu

* * *

-Blaine creo que debimos ir por el otro lado-dijo apenas en un susurro la chica algo asustada por lo escuro de la calle donde iban, no había ni aunque sea una luz y se veía bastante oscuro, al final de la calle había una luz alumbrando solo un poco, todo se veía tenebroso y a los dos le dieron miedo de tan solo verlo.

-Si, mejor regresemos-pero al voltear se encontraron de cara con un hombre iban a voltear y seguir caminado pero vieron a dos mas detrás de ellos, Blaine puso a Marley detrás de el protegiéndola.

-¿Ya se van? Queremos divertirnos primero con ustedes-se asustaron al escuchar el tono grave del hombre, Blaine y Marley no supieron cuando paso pero ahora ya estaban en un callejón sin salida, tenían miedo al sentirse acorralados entre el callejón y los tres hombres, no tenían donde salir y Blaine estaba preocupado por su hermana.

-Por favor dejemos ir-dijo Blaine algo asustado, Marley miro a los tres hombres y se agarro fuerte del brazo de Blaine.

-Lo siento no podrá suceder eso ya que no saldrán vivos de aquí-uno de los hombres se fue acercando a los dos chicos y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre, Blaine y Marley miraron esto con mucho miedo, fueron retrocediendo hasta tocar sus espaldas con la pared, el moreno agarro la mano de su hermana y la puse detrás de el protegiéndola-Miren esta protegiendo a su novia-los tres hombres rieron-pero da igual ya que los dos morirán-

-Por favor dejemos-Marley ahora estaba llorando y se escondía detrás de Blaine, los hombres volvieron a reir al sentir el miedo de la chica y Blaine aunque queria hacerse el fuerte también tenia miedo.

-¿Qué son ustedes?-pregunto el moreno al ver como cambiaban de nuevo los ojos de los tres hombres a un rojo sangre, los tres se miraron y sonrieron dándole un escalofrió a Blaine.

-Niño hay varias cosas que no sabes, todos piensan que saben todo pero no es cierto, como por ejemplo, que a los vampiros los mata los rayos de sol-rieron los tres juntos-Eso es un estupidez, no crees que si eso fuera cierto ya estaríamos muertos-al decir esto apareció detrás de Blaine y lo tomo del cuello y empujo a Marley haciéndola caer al duro suelo-Pero los que estarán muertos son ustedes-

-Déjalos en paz-antes de que el vampiro mordiera a Blaine alguien los interrumpió, en la entrada del callejón apenas se veía una sombra de un hombre en realidad Blaine no estaba seguro solo esperaba que los ayudara y dejaran a su hermana en paz. El hombre que tenia a Blaine solo rio y miro a sus dos 'amigos'

-No sé quién eres pero mejor lárgate y déjanos divertirnos-dijo volviendo a tomar a Blaine pero ahora de los cabellos, el moreno dejo salir un gemido de dolor y miro a su hermana, uno de los hombres la agarraba del brazo lastimándola.

-No lo volveré a repetir, los dejas en paz o-

-¿o que?-volvio a decir con una sonrisa altanera pero despues se le borro la sonrisa, el hombre camino hacia ellos mostrando su apariencia, vestia con una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco color café, tenia una gorra de beisbol pero de todos modos se podia sus ojos color sangre.

-O te sucederá esto-al segundo el hombre estaba detrás del tercer vampiro, lo tomo del cuello y el otro sintio unas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, quemándolo por dentro, los dos vampiros dejaron a Marley y Blaine, expectantes al ver el cuerpo de su 'amigo' Marley se acerco a Blaine y lo abrazo asustada y llorando.

-¡No las pagaras!-grito antes de irse los dos a velocidad sorprendente dejando a los chicos y el hombre en el callejón.

-¿qui-quien es usted?-dijo Marley asustada y llorando, el hombre sonrio y negó dándole un pañuelo a la chica.

-Tranquilos no les are nada, digamos que soy del bando de los buenos-la sonrisa del hombre les trasmitió confianza a ambos, salieron del callejón, Marley tomada del brazo y secándose las lagrimas mientras Blaine miraba al hombre y al callejón donde paso todo eso.

-Gracias por ayudarnos pero usted es un vampiro verdad-le confirmo Blaine, el hombre asintió y sonrio caminando detrás de ellos-Ella es mi hermana Marley y yo me llamo Blaine-el moreno sonrio y abrazo a su hermana, tal vez no conocía el hombre pero sentía que podia confiar en el, el hombre sonrio y estiro su mano.

-Burt Hummel-

* * *

Burt aparecio! Tenia que ponerlo *-* en el siguiente capitulo se sabra para Kurt fue llamado y por quien :D

Dejen Reviews!


	10. El Pasado

**Hola de nuevo! perdon por tardar pero es que mi Lap a estado fallando y cuando escribo un capitulo nuevo mi Lap se apaga y ya no puedo recuperar nada u_u **

**Resolveré alguna de sus dudas :D!**

_¿Burt tambien es vampiro? Sipi, Burt tambien es Vampiro_

_Mis Vampiros no brillaran xDDD jajajaja ellos pueden estar en el Sol y no quemarse o morir _

_¿Por que Kurt no vive con su papa? En este capitulo se sabra :D_

**Bueno esas fueron sus unicas dudas n_n espero les guste el capitulo :)**

* * *

-¿Usted…..usted conoce a Kurt Hummel? ¿El es su hijo?-Blaine miro al hombre entre nervioso y ansioso, si ese hombre decía que si eso significaba que Kurt era un Vampiro aunque eso no le importaba mucho.

-Yo...-Burt dudo un poco pero suspiro al ver una mujer salir de la casa donde hace unos momentos Marley había entrado.

-Blaine que haces, entra a la casa-grito mirando a Blaine y después a Burt.

-Espera mama, solo…espera-dijo mirando a Melissa y después volteo hacia el hombre-Solo dígame por favor, ¿Kurt es su hijo?-

-¡Blaine!-volvió a gritar Melissa, Blaine alzo la mano para que lo esperara y se volteo de nuevo a su mama.

-¡Voy!-cuando volteo hacia Burt este ya no estaba-Mierda-dijo y se volteo hacia su mama enojado y no pudo hacer mas que entrar a la casa e ignorar a todo mundo.

* * *

Burt Hummel aunque su nombre era otro, Burt o mejor dicho Mike era un Vampiro con mas de 500 años, nunca encontro a esa mujer que lo hacia suspirar y querer dejar todo por ella pero despues apareció Elizabeth, una joven mujer de tan solo 23 años y quedo totalmente prendado pero había un problema, Ella estaba casada además tenia un hijo de un año de edad, Kurt Hummel.

El esposo de Elizabeth era un hombre abusivo y que le gustaba maltratarla, una noche la mujer trato de proteger a su pequeño hijo pero dio su vida a cambio, por tantos golpes la pobre mujer murió, Burt sufrió ese dia como nunca y lo primero que penso fue "Venganza" y la tuvo. Mato a ese miserable hombre, Burt sin pensarlo adopto a Kurt.

Kurt tan solo tenia 2 años cuando sus padres murieron asi que creció creyendo que Mike era su verdadero padre, a los 12 descubrio toda la verdad, se sentía engañado y sentía que Mike podría dejarlo solo pero no lo hizo, el hombre lo queria como un hijo y despues vino Rachel, la chica tenia 19 años cuando la convirtió, ella había sido golpeada por unos hombres, al verla herida y apunto de morir, le recordó a Elizabeth y no pudo hacer mas que llevarla a casa y curarla para despues convertirla en uno de los suyos.

Kurt y Rachel se hicieron muy cercanos, tenían los mismo gustos y parecían hermanos, a Mike le gustaba verlos asi. Y a los 19 Kurt fue convertido al principio fue difícil, todo fue yendo mejor hasta que llegaron dos personas mas que hizo que Rachel y Kurt dejaran su toque de inocencia atrás.

Santana Lopez y Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Kurt vio con el ceño fruncido al chico que estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitacion.

-Solo vine a hablar de algo importante contigo-Sebastian cerro la puerta tras de si y se sento en la cama quedando frente a Kurt, el castaño solo cruzo los brazos para que siguiera-Tu quieres a Blaine cierto-Kurt asintió dudando un poco hacia donde iba Sebastian-Dejare a Blaine-Kurt se sorprendió y miro detenidamente a Sebastian y se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo, ¿Acaso iba a dejar a Blaine y dejarle el camino libre sin hacer nada?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Nada solo…..quiero verte feliz-dijo sonriendo dulcemente y Kurt solo se hecho a reir haciendo que Sebastian frunciera el ceño.

-Lo siento…..es solo que…..jamas te he escuchado…preocupado por los demás-y volvió a reir como loco, Sebastian suspiro.

-Hoy se cumplen 20 años desde que el murió-Kurt paro de reir y miro a Sebastian veía como sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, tal vez nunca se hayan llevado bien pero conocía perfectamente la historia de Sebastian. Sebastian era un Vampiro desde que nació, el no fue convertido por Mike como Santana, Rachel o el, el chico fue salvado por Mike cuando este estaba perdido, el principio el castaño no hablaba con nadie y si lo hacia era solo para insultar pero despues se fue abriendo poco a poco.

-Sebastian yo-antes de que continuara Sebastian lo paro.

-Pense que al salir con Blaine, un chico totalmente diferente a el, pensé que podría olvidarlo pero no puedo, Blaine es sexy pero no es mi tipo, muy niño de Broadway-dijo poniendo una mueca sacando una risa de Kurt, se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-Aunque sea uno de los dos tendrá su cuento de hadas-dijo para despues salir de la habitacion.

-Si necesitas algo, siempre me tendrás ahí…..Seb-dijo en un susurro y supo que el otro lo había escuchado.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Sebastian miro todas las tiendas algo molesto por tanto ruido, Santana alzo los hombros y tomo la mano de su novia, Brittany S. Pierce, la había conocido hace mas o menos dos años y fue amor a primera vista, la chica era una Vampiresa muy hermosa e inocente, Rachel y Kurt estaban agarrando a Sebastian cada uno en cada brazo del chico.

-Venimos a subirte el animo-dijo Rachel sonriendo y caminando junto a Kurt, Sebastian suspiro algo fastidiado y miro a todos lados pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Sebastian?-ambos chicos (Rachel y Kurt) miraron a Sebastian el cual estaba sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos mirando cierto punto.

-¿Es…..el?-Sebastian miro de nuevo al chico de chaqueta roja, Kurt iba a mirar hacia donde el castaño veía pero su celular sono en su bolsillo y era un mensaje de Blaine.

_-"Tenemos que hablar"-_

* * *

**Amo a Sebastian! Y creo que sera bueno en este Fic pero con una historia trágica xDD en el proximo capitulo se sabra quien es la personas de la que estaba hablando Sebastian Y de que hablaran Kurt y Blaine *-***

**Ustedes quien quieren que sea la pareja de Seb?! Hunter o Dave Karofsky**

**Yo voy mas por el segundo *-***

**Dejen sus reviews! :D!**

**Mi Twitter DkGleek**

**Facebook Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


	11. La Verdad Parte 1

**N/A: Hola! Espero les guste el capitulo lo hice algo corto ya que es tarde y mi madre me matara :/ pero bueno.**

**Gracias a Todos sus Reviews! Ya son 96 Reviews! Omg 4 para los 100 *-*! Me haría muy feliz si llegara a los 100 o mas con este capitulo**

***En el Fic contare 3 historias :D de 3 parejas ya sabrán cuales n_n**

_**Capitulo 11: LA verdad Parte 1**_

-¿Sebastian?-pregunto Rachel jalándolo del brazo, Kurt lo miro raro y despues miro hacia donde miraba el otro castaño, abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-Sebastian, es el verdad-Santana y Brittany salieron de su burbuja de amor y miraron como el castaño mas alto solo asentía algo sorprendido, no se podia mover de su lugar, lo que queria hacer realmente era ir hacia ese chico y besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran. Era Dave, su Dave, el chico que conoció hace mas de 20 años, con el cual descubrió el amor verdadero y el que murió en sus brazos, Dave Karosfky.

-Chicas llévense a Sebastian a casa-dijo tomando el brazo del castaño y llevándolo lejos de ese chico que pronto investigaría, Santana tomo de la mano a Brittany y esta la siguió, Rachel asintió y se fue con Sebastian del brazo.

-"Ahora tengo que ir con Blaine, luego sabre quien es el"-penso dándole una ultima mirada al chico.

* * *

-Gracias por invitarme a comer-dijo un nervioso y sonrojado Jeff, Nick negó y sonrio agarrando la mano del rubio.

-No tienes que además si no lo hacia ese chico Bryan lo haría-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro algo fastidiado, Bryan había sido uno de los chicos que había quedado encantado con el rubio pero este solo tenia ojos para cierto chico de cabellos negros, Jeff se sonrojo aun mas y asintió.

Comieron de manera tranquila con uno que otro piropo de parte de Nick, contaron algunas anécdotas y la mayoría las contaba Jeff, Jeff estaba feliz y sin ninguna preocupación, tal vez le había mentido a Kurt de donde iba pero no importaba queria pasar tiempo con el chico que tenia enfrente.

-¿Y como se conocieron Carson y tu?-pregunto comiendo un poco de su platillo, Jeff sabia que esa pregunta era para investigar un poco mas de _Carson_, rio un poco y hablo.

-El y yo nos conocimos gracias a papa-fue lo único que dijo, no podia decirle que Burt lo adopto y Kurt y el se volvieron casi inseparables tanto que Rachel una vez quiso golpearlo por quitarle "Su otro Yo"

-¿Y el es Gay?-dijo como si no le importara.

-¿Me invitante a salir para saber de Carson?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, Nick negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

-¡No! Te invite porque me gustas-se sorprendido de sus palabras, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

-¿Asi que te gusto?-dijo jugando con su comida algo sonrojado y tratando de mirar a Nick.

-No sabes cuanto-sonrieron sonrojados pero felices y siguieron comiendo, sin que los demás lo notaran se tomaron las manos debajo de la mesa y en sus rostros había una sonrisa dulce.

* * *

-¿Para que me quieres Blaine?-pregunto Kurt al entrar a la casa del moreno, el chico señalo el sofá y el castaño se sento en el, Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt y lo noto algo nervioso al moreno.

-Sebastian me termino-dijo de pronto mirando a la nada, Kurt iba a decir el típico "Lo siento" aunque no sentía nada-Hoy nos juntamos como siempre y solo me dijo 'Lo nuestro no funciona creo que debemos terminar, Lo siento'-Kurt tomo del hombro al moreno como dándole consuelo-Y en ves de sentir triste o deprimido me senti aliviado, como si me quitaron un peso de encima-dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Kurt, este sin querer se le escapo una sonrisa dulce y sin medirlo miro los labios de Blaine, el moreno miro lo cerca que estaban-Pero-trago saliva algo nervioso-No queria hablarte de eso-se paro de pronto alejándose de Kurt.

-¿Entonces de que?-Kurt miro a Blaine y este suspiro por tercera vez.

-Te preguntare algo y me diras la verdad ¿Ok?-dijo y Kurt asintió sin saber que iba a preguntar el moreno-Ayer mi hermana y yo, Marley, salimos algo tarde de un restaurante y unos _hombres_ nos iban a atacar pero alguien…..alguien nos salvo, no fue cualquiera, fue un Vampiro-Kurt miro a otra parte algo preocupado y aliviado de que a los hermanos Anderson no les pasara nada malo, sentía la mirada penetrante de Blaine que lo hacia sentir nervioso-Y sabes como se llamaba el-pregunto haciendo que Kurt lo mirara.

-No-

-Burt Hummel-dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a Kurt algo serio.

-Porque me estas diciendo todo esto-dijo tratando de parecer seguro pero en realidad se sentía como un niño chiquito que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura.

-¡Por favor deja de mentir!-grito desesperándose un poco, Kurt bajo la mirada y apretó los puños-Lo siento es solo que…..si mis sospechas son ciertas tu-

-¿Qué sospechas?-lo interrumpió a Blaine parándose del sillón y mirando directamente a los ojos avellanas de Blaine hipnotizándolo.

-Que tú eres Kurt Hummel, un Vampiro-

* * *

**Lo deje en suspenso! xDD jjajajaj no me maten solo que es tarde y bueno queria dejarlo asi jejeje **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :) Gracias por sus reviews :D! espero dejen mas n_n**

**Les are otra pregunta :D Les gusta el Fic?! xDD**

**Bueno Nos leemos pronto! :D**

**Twitter: DkGlee**

**Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


	12. La Verdad Parte 2

**Hola! perdon por tardar pero es que he andado mal de salud y mi mama me ha prohibido que use la Lap, ademas de que mi Lap se descompuso y ahi tenia escrito el capitulo y pues tuve que volverlo a escribir pero ahora en la Lap de mi hermana -.-**

**Espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews! :D **

**Una chica me dijo que queria Boda y bebes Klaine! ustedes que dicen?**

**¿Quieren boda y Mpreg?! *-***

* * *

-Blaine primero que nada creo que eso es algo tonto, ya que los vampiros no existen, segundo-Kurt empezó a decir tratándose de salvar, aunque ahora solo quería aplaudir por lo inteligente que había salido Blaine, siempre lo supo desde que era un niño que Blaine seria alguien difícil de engañar pero eso no importaba ahora, tenia que pensar en algo rápido para salir de esa casa.

-Carson o mejor dicho Kurt, yo vi a un vampiro es mas el me dijo que era un vampiro, por favor solo…..dime la verdad-dijo Blaine con una mirada algo decaída y mirando los ojos de Kurt, el castaño suspiro y se sento.

-Ok te la dire-Blaine sonrio y se sento al lado de el-Si soy un vampiro-dijo mirando los ojos de Blaine tratando de ver miedo o terror pero en vez de eso vio cariño hacia el-Perdon por no decirte lo que soy pero no quería hacerte daño, como sabras a nosotros nos gusta mucho la sangre y mas la humana pero jamás, creeme jamás te aria daño a ti o a tu familia-dijo tomando las manos de Blaine entre las suyas, Blaine asintió y sin que se lo esperara Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo se Kurt, se que jamás nos harías daño-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando al castaño, Kurt suspiro y sonrio feliz de saber que Blaine no le tenia miedo o algo similar, correspondió el abrazo mas que feliz-¿Puedo preguntar algunas cosas?-dijo algo timido mirando a Kurt y este solo asintió feliz.

Aunque Blaine ya tenga 17 años algunas veces se seguía comportando como ese niño de 6 años que le gustaba ver películas de Disney y los bowtie aunque en eso no ha cambiado nada.

-¿Los vampiros pueden comer ajo?-Kurt al escuchar su pregunta no sabia si reir o enojarse por escuchar esa estúpida pregunta.

-Si podemos comer pero a algunos no les gusta-

-¿Y el agua bendita?-

-No nos hace nada-respondió Kurt con una sonrisa y siguió escuchando las tontas preguntas de Blaine sobre los vampiros.

Asi se quedaron un rato, entre algunas anécdotas de Kurt antes de conocer a Blaine, el moreno estaba mas que feliz de volver a tener a Kurt junto a el además de que podría tener una oportunidad con Kurt, al estar soltero, ya sabia que le diría mañana a los chicos para poner su plan en marcha y asi tener al vampiro entre sus brazos.

* * *

-¡Santana! Pon atención por favor-le grito por cuarta vez a la latina pero esta solo le sonreía a la rubia que estaba al lado de Burt, el hombre suspiro al ver sus escenas románticas de las chicas.

Santana nunca había sido cariñosa con nadie y menos con sus hermanos pero llego Brittany y pareciera que Santana se había vuelto otra chica, la rubia era la única que podía hacer que la latina pusiera esa sonrisa tonta como las que hacia Rachel cuando veía a Finn.

La verdad estaba muy feliz por su hija, ya que tenia a alguien para hacerla feliz además de que Brittany era una vampiresa algo inocente pero fuerte, al principio le pareció algo raro que Santana se enamore de su enemiga ya que Santana era Fuego y Brittany Agua pero tenia que admitir que se veían muy bien juntos.

-Señor Hummel, ¿Nos daría permiso a mi y a Santana de salir al cine?-pregunto la rubia con un tono inocente, Burt solo sonrio dulcemente y le acaricio los cabellos.

-Claro que si pero no maten a nadie-dijo con una sonrisa y Brittany le sonrio negando tomando la mano de su novia y salieron de la casa.

Burt empezó a recoger todo del sofá, algunos libros y cosas de Rachel, ropa que de seguro seria de Jeff ya que conocía a Kurt y a Sebastian y ellos no dejarían sus ropas por ahí, sintió la presencia abatida de Sebastian y eso le preocupo.

Cuando vio entrar al chico con la mirada en el piso, se dirigió a el.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto preocupado, aunque ninguno era su hijo biológico los quería como uno, Sebastian solo negó y se abrazo a Burt.

-Lo vi…..vi a Dave Burt ¿Qué me pasa?-pregunto algo aterrado y preocupado, seguía creyendo que eso era solo una alucinación pero tampoco podía ser eso ya que todos lo habían visto, algo andaba mal en el.

-Tranquilo Sebastian, Rachel y Jeff nos ayudara, ahora solo siéntate-dijo guiando a Sebastian al sofá, sabia que eso no podía ser, Dave estaba muerto y el lo había visto morir en los brazos del castaño.

-'Esto es grave….creo que es momento de que El venga'-Burt se dirigió hacia su habitación y tomo su celular, sabia que a Kurt no le gustaría pero era la única forma de ayudar a Sebastian.

* * *

-'Asi que….a Kurtie le gusta estar con los humanos, esto será divertido'-penso alguien entre los arboles viendo a Blaine sonreir mientras que Kurt hablaba con Marley.

Tal vez eso le ayudaría a vengarse del castaño, después de todo no había olvidado lo que Kurt le hizo hace mas de 10 años.

* * *

**Como dicen algunas personas siempre debe de a ver un enemigo en la historia y pues aqui ahi tambien un enemigo! :D!**

**En el siguiente capitulo se sabra quien es *-* y aparecerá alguien que ustedes aman (creo xD)**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen reviews! :D**

**Bueno Luego nos Leemos! *-***

**Twitter- DkGleek**

**Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


End file.
